memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxwell Fawkes
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 14:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Ranks Just wondering why you had a colonel as an 0-7, and a Fleet admiral as an 0-10. (Vince 16:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC)) : I made a new note which should explain the situation a little better. As you know in TOS there has always been an O-7 (Commodore), but Commodore was never heared from again. But (besides the first season TNG which could as easily have been a costuming error) we never saw another O-7 on-screen in the later series too. And there is the issue with Colonel West from Star Trek VI. So the solution with the least errors would be O-7 was Commodore in TOS but was renamed Colonel afterwards (for some reason). West and Quinn simply have slight costuming errors. Besides, I recently watched Babylon 5 The Lost Tales and there Captain Lochley has been promoted to Colonel. --Maxwell Fawkes 16:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, I get it all except Col West. I don't understand why he has to be an O-7 and not an O-6. (Vince 16:32, 15 December 2008 (UTC)) : O-6 is Captain. Also he wears a starfleet flag officer's uniform. So he is starfleet and a flag officer. Since he cant be an Admiral, he is probably Commodore which is now renamed to Colonel. Could be because subsequent series dont say otherwise. His rank insignia is a costuming error then. --Maxwell Fawkes 17:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Tng cwo1.png "File:Tng cwo1.png" -- Seeing as it is very doubtful that this image is canon, and was uploaded solely for use on your user page, then I must point you in the direction of our image use policy and remind you that MA is not a file respository for personal images. --Alan 15:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) how do i write a source for a comic?